S y n c h r o n i c i t y
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: -remake of originial- THE STORY IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ! PLEASE R&R so more people read it :


S y n c h r o n i c i t y  
Chapter One

* * *

Dizzy stared out of the draped window as she sat a few feet across from Marquis Blackwell, the arrogant nobleman notoriously known for the lavishness of his spending on various women he lusted for. Her gloved hands held the curtains slightly open to get a glimpse of the evening scenery that passed by as the carriage accelerated in speed. Few people were seen at this time of night when darkness had fully swallowed the colors that lingered at dusk.

"My dearest Dizzy, are you so impatient as to peer out of the window every so often?" said Marquis Blackwell lustfully examining his young ward. He took a moment to glance at his reflection on the window to make sure his pompadour was just as stylish as his formal clothing. One would assume the bumpy ride to be rough enough to hinder the appearance of a passenger.

"I cannot help but enjoy the scenery, my lord. Illyuria is beautiful," Dizzy answered placing her hands on her lap. Her crimson eyes stared down unto the floor which was almost entirely covered by the numerous skirts that she was forced to wear for the occasion. The heavy garments made it quite difficult for her to walk properly, and the long overskirts made her uncomfortable. But as it was, the ward and companion of the Marquis had to be just as fashionable as the Marquis himself (although her sapphire hair was not nearly as stylish as Marquis Blackwell's pompadour).

"Yes indeed, Illyuria is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," Marquis Blackwell's lustful eyes were once again fixed upon Dizzy as his voice changed into his flirting tone (the one he often used to seduce young women). "You look wonderful in red, Dizzy. It goes so well with your eyes. You're a princess without a tiara."

"My lord, may I ask as to why we both must dress as we would in a ball when Earl Sinclair only asks for a simple game of chess?" Dizzy only brought up this question to avert the flattering words of her guardian. The marquis laughed sarcastically before giving the girl an answer.

"My my . . . the _princess_ is awfully curious tonight. Earl Sinclair is such a debonair gentleman for a young one not a day older than sixteen. His beauty and extravagance may have exceeded my own, but not for long. Today he will meet his defeat as I stand in victory tonight in the game," replied the marquis. "He may be a prodigy of various arts, but I have lured more women with my looks." Dizzy feigned a smile as the marquis eyed her flirtingly. Any one could be more beautiful than the marquis. He could afford anything in the world with his money, but inner beauty and outer beauty were out of his reach.

"Where did you meet Earl Sinclair?" Dizzy asked once again staring outside the window.

"Hm . . . It was in the ball that took place in Count Richelieu's mansion," said the marquis. "It was about 4 years ago. He was such a young child at the time . . . but he was so skilled at playing games whether it be a card game or a board game."

"Have I met him before, my lord?" questioned Dizzy, her determined eyes fixed upon the man before her."

"I doubt you have. I did not take you to Count Richelieu's ball, and I doubt that you have met the earl before," Marquis Blackwell stood up slowly and sat down right next to his ward. He carefully held her delicate hands in his. "You sound so curious about this Earl Sinclair . . . you do not plan to escape me now, my princess?" His free hand caressed the girl's flawless face, until his fingers outlined her lips. "I shall have to steal your first kiss before Earl Sinclair does . . . either that . . . or I could keep you all to myself . . ." The marquis brought his face closer to Dizzy, who was blushing madly and trying hard to evade a kiss she never wanted in the first place. Much to her surprise, the carriage stopped and the coach opened the door for the two passengers.

"We have arrived at the house of General Undersn," the coach announced as the marquis stepped down from the carriage with Dizzy following behind him.

"If Earl Sinclair wishes to play chess with you, why not play at his mansion?" Dizzy asked as they entered the massive structure before them.

"Earl Sinclair never invites anyone to his home unless his guest is very important," answered the marquis offering his hand to Dizzy, who accepted it hesitatingly. As the double doors opened, one of Undersn's butlers greeted them and led them past the long corridor and into the living room. The living room consisted of various shades of red and orange with went well with the oversized marble furnace that spread its heat to the game table. General Kliff Undersn was seated in his velvet chair as he conversed with his guest, Earl Sinclair. Even for his age, Kliff Undersn had the biggest laugh in all of Illyuria.

"Ah, your opponent has arrived, Earl Sinclair," Undersn said standing up to greet the marquis and his ward. Upon the announcement of new guests coming in, Earl Sinclair stood up from his seat, his eyes of lapis lazuli gazing at the two new faces.

Dizzy stood there in bewilderment. Never in her life had she seen anyone so beautiful. Earl Sinclair's sin was flawless and pale. His blonde hair shone in the light of the furnace, and his stunningly blue eyes gazed back at her. His elaborately decorated clothes could never compare with his elegance.

"My, I see you have brought your ward with you," Undersn said smiling at the young girl. "You have such beautiful blue hair, Miss. I am General Kliff Undersn and this young man next to me is Earl Ky Sinclair."

"I'm very pleased to meet you both! My name is Dizzy," the girl tried hard to keep her composure and at the same time hide the tint of red that appeared in her cheeks.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you to, Lady Dizzy. I've heard many stories about you. The marquis is such a good bragger," the earl said as he stared sarcastically at the marquis.

"I have things to brag about . . . Ky is it? I feel more comfortable using your first name rather than by calling you Earl Sinclair," the marquis answered wrapping his arms around Dizzy.

"Please refrain from calling me 'Ky.' You and I both know that we have only met once, and our 'friendship' has not developed up to the point where you may call me by my first name, Marquis Blackwell," said Earl Sinclair sternly. The marquis nervously cleared his throat and clutched Dizzy tightly. Dizzy could not help but stare admiringly at Earl Sinclair. His voice was irresistible, and his eyes were so bright in its aquamarine glory. She knew it was too early to think about it . . . but she loved him.

"Sir, the chess game is ready," called out Earl Sinclair's butler.

"Thank you, Testament . . . now, shall we?" said Earl Sinclair heading towards the game table.

"Hnn . . . foolish boy . . ." mumbled the marquis. The young earl instinctively turned his head slowly to face the owner of the voice.

"Did you say something, Marquis?" spoke the earl narrowing his eyes.

"I said nothing, Earl Sinclair," answered Marquis Blackwell to make himself feel better. Dizzy stared at the two men questioningly. Marquis Blackwell dragged Dizzy along with him passing by Earl Sinclair with a "hmph." Earl Sinclair kept his eyes narrowed at the marquis and his ward. Marquis Blackwell sat himself in Undersn's favorite chair as Dizzy seated herself on the couch that overlooked the game table.

"Which color does the Marquis want to play as?" Earl Sinclair said without making eye contact with his opponent.

"I shall play as the white army. White . . . a symbol of purity . . ." said the marquis with his eyes once again lustfully set upon the young Dizzy. Dizzy was too busy staring at the game board to notice the marquis' words. "This means, Earl, that I rightfully get the first turn."

"Of course, my opponent always makes the first move. It gives them a sense of optimism before their downfall. It is quite fascinating to watch," Earl Sinclair said sarcastically. His blue eyes were fixed on the marquis' beautiful ward. "Miss Dizzy, you are very quiet this evening. It is not fair how the only lady present tonight is not being entertained."

"My princess is quite the entertainer herself, Earl Sinclair," spoke the marquis with his eyes still fixed on the girl. He moved his first piece across the checkered board before rambling on. "She is quite talented in various arts, music particularly. She has done several paintings in her room, mostly of flowers. But I'll have you know, not even the finest artist in Illyuria can paint her beautiful smile on a canvas."

"That I can agree with, Marquis. Now, Miss Dizzy, what instrument do you play? If it is piano, please, do not hesitate to play on General Undersn's baby grand piano over there. I would like to hear you." Dizzy blushed madly and eyeballed the piano that sat a few feet away from the game table. "It is in pristine condition, but not a lot of talented piano players visit the old man. You may be the first one."

"Earl Sinclair . . . I am but a beginner in piano . . ." Dizzy spoke softly glancing frequently at the handsome young man before her.

"Hmm . . . well then let us make a deal, Miss Dizzy," Earl Sinclair moved his pieces across the board, and within the few minutes that passed, half of the marquis' army was captured. "If I win this game, will you sing for me?"

"Um!! If you win, my lord," Dizzy blushed as she stared back at the marquis' opponent.

"Now if I win, my Dizzy, you must give me the kiss that I've always wished for," spoke the marquis with a tone of jealousy.

"Marquis Blackwell, I find unusual how you lust after a young lady. You are a middle aged man; therefore, you should make love to women your age," spoke Earl Sinclair mockingly. "Miss Dizzy is your ward not your fiancée." The marquis glared at the earl as most of his pieces have knocked right out of the board.

"At least I have made love to countless women. You, Earl Sinclair, have probably not."

"No I have not, Marquis Blackwell, and I intend to do what is right. I believe those actions are meant for a husband and a wife, not prostitutes."

"Oh, Earl Sinclair, I believe it is because you are still too young. You do not understand. It is pleasure."

"Pleasure? The smell of blood is pleasure to me . . ."

"I see, you are a man of war. I would have never guessed that you love the gore of battles. You must be quite an opponent in duels."

"Yes, indeed, Marquis . . . Miss Dizzy, do you need water?"

"Hm!?! No, my lord, I am okay," Dizzy spoke nervously. "Why do you ask, my lord?"

"Our deal. 'Checkmate'." Marquis Blackwell was baffled, his mouth gaped open. His last piece on the board, the king, was surrounded with no escape. The marquis shook his head quietly and sank back into the chair.

"Thank you for the game, Marquis. Now, Miss Dizzy, may I accompany you on the piano while you sing?" spoke the earl as he offered the young lady his hand, which Dizzy happily accepted.

"What song will you play, my lord?" Dizzy said as they walked over to the piano.

"Sing any song that you would like, Miss, I am only your accompaniment," Earl Sinclair seated himself on the piano bench and waited for Dizzy to start singing. "Sing whatever you please, a song in your heart."

"A song in my heart . . .

_Now we´ve come so far from darkness_

_And will never be apart_

_So we leave for tomorrow_

_To start our lives again_

_Find me there, my tiny feathers_

_Of my holy ancient days_

_You will calm all my sadness_

_And ring your song_

_Only for me_

_Find me there, my tiny feathers_

_Of my holy ancient days_

_I will calm all your sadness_

_And sing my song_

_Only for you_"

"That was wonderful, Miss Dizzy. Your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you, my lord." Dizzy followed Earl Sinclair back to where Marquis Blackwell was sitting down with his eyes glaring at the earl.

* * *

**Hey everyone, Dizzy here~!! This is a new twist in fanfiction. I know Ky's last name is not Sinclair, and there's a reason why he's not using Kiske. Please read on. The pairings are going to develop as they would if this story were reality (owo) anyways . . . please read & review so more people read it ^_^ **

**The music that inspiried me to make this chapter:**

**Ring Your Song - Yuki Kajiura (the one Dizzy was singing)  
When It Rains - Paramore  
Crazier - Taylor Swift  
Saigou no Kajitsu - Maaya Sakamoto  
Synchronicity - Yui Makino  
Kioku no Mori - Fiction Junction YUUKA  
Sonic Boom - Maaya Sakamoto  
Out of Darkness - Devil May Cry 4**


End file.
